


Wake up kick

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The REAL reason why Shouichi got out of the Millefiore like a Bat Out Of Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up kick

**Author's Note:**

> Because one can never go wrong with sea slugs. The title of the fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 23, 2008.

Beyond the fact that he was secretly a part of Sawada Tsuyanoshi’s Master Plan, one incident truly solidified Irie Shouichi’s resolve to leave, and it wasn’t because of Byakuran’s creepy smile, impossibly long fingers and preference for lavender-scented lubricant.

 

“Genkishi-san, about theAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR FACE?!”

 

Shouichi violently recoiled, flinging himself back and right unto his rump a good six inches away from Genkishi, who, by now, was raising his eyebrows and peering down at him as though it was perfectly normal for someone to have sea slugs crawling all over his face, leaving green traces of slime across his cheeks and over his forehead.

 

“I am communing with my box animals,” he replied, in that sort of no-nonsense tone that people used when they were talking about scientific facts. “In order for one to excel as a warrior, one must be one with his weapons.”

 

 _I CAN SEE THAT,_ Shouichi wanted to scream, but the young man rapidly discovered that he could do little else but sit there and gape up at Genkishi in a manner that would give a goldfish a run for its money. Genkishi raised an eyebrow; a slug slowly squished its way across and right under that eye. Shouichi felt like throwing up.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Shouichi, from that day on, resolved that he had to Pull Away and Get the Fuck Out of the Millefiore as fast as he could.


End file.
